Android 17 (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Android 17(人造人間１７号, Jinzōningen Jū Nana-Gō), Lapis (ラピス) ' is a character who first appears in Dragon Ball Z and later Dragon Ball Series. He is Dr. Gero's 17th Android Creation, designed to served Gero's vendetta against Goku who defeated the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Despite his interests from this expectations, Android 17 takes it upon himself to kill Dr. Gero, who is cooperative with Android 18's curiosity in activating Android 16. 'Early Life: Android 17 was orginally a human named Lapis and the youngest brother out of him and his twin sister, Lazuli (the eventually Android 18). The twins were nortorious deliquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance when looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and reconstructed him into Android 17 and Android 18. He is the first artifical human, out of him and his twin sister, designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a human being with cybernetics. Technically, this actually makes him and his sister cyborgs. 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Android Saga Through Cell Games Saga:' Android 17 and Android 18 are awakened by Dr. Gero (later reconstructed into Android 20) in order to defeat the Z Fighters. Soon afterwards, 17 and 18 become aware of 16 and want to activate him., but Dr. Gero agrues with them not to activate him. Android 17 soon afterwards kills Dr. Gero. Much later after Android 16 is activated they all decide to find Goku in order to kill him, but they are later stopped by Vegeta, who has ascended into a Super Saiyan. After Vegeta's defeat at the hands of 18, Future Trunks jumps into the fight forcing 17 to jump in the fight as well. Soon 17 and 18 easily defeats the Z Fighters and decide to continue their search for Goku. Sometime later, they arrive at Goku's house find that he has been moved to Kame House. After arriving at Kame House, Android 17 fights against Piccolo, who has now fused with Kami and ascended into a Super Namekian. They fight evenly for awhile until, the Android Cell arrives in order to absorb Android 17 and Android 18. After Piccolo is nearly killed by Cell, he trys to fight against Cell, but is no match and is later rescued by Android 16, and shocked with how strong 16 really is. Much later, 17 is eventually absorbed by Cell and much later so is 18, allowing him to reach his perfect form. After Cell is finally defeated by Gohan in the Cell Games, Android 17 is later revived along with everyone else on Earth by the Dragon Balls and remains hidden for the following years wandering the Earth. His bomb is also removed form inside his body along with 18's due to a wish with the Dragon Balls. 'Great Saiyaman Saga Through Kid Buu Saga:' soon after his a rival he begins to work at a zoo and protects the animals from proachers and make a lving off of it, cause he does the job so well. much later he ventually marries and they have a son together and adopt two more children as well. some time later he visit Krilin and Android #18 and meets his neice , Marron but he doesn't tell them of his wife and children. Seven years later, Android 17 is either killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction attack or after Kid Buu destroys the Earth. He is revived by the Namkeian Dragon Balls along with everyone else on Earth and helps contribute to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Universe Survival Saga:' 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Super 17 Saga:' Six years later in Dragon Ball GT, Android 17 is brainwashed by the Android 17 created in Hell by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu and helps open up a portal between Hell and Earth allowing resurrecting villains from the past to return back to life. He later confrontsAndroid 18, and tries to convince her to join him, but Krillin intervenes and reminds him that he was the one killed Dr. Gero himself. Android 17 is then brainwashed by Hell Fighter 17 again and he kills Krillin and Android 18 attacks him in anger. He then tries to kill his niece, Marron, but Android 18 saves her and is nearly killed. Much later, Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 fuse together to create Super Android 17 and easily defeats the Z Fighters. After Pan tries to get Dr. Gero to deactivate Super 17, Dr. Myuu is revealed as the true mastermind behind Super 17 and orders him to destroy Dr. Gero, causing Pan to be knocked out and damaging Giru. Super 17 later fights against Vegeta and is about to finish him off, but Goku returns in time and saves him. Soon Goku's fight against Super 17 began. For a while Super 17 continues to absorb every attack Goku launches, making him much stronger. Before he could kill Goku, Android 18 appears and attempts to fight Super 17, giving Goku a chance to finish him off with a Super Dragon Fist and a Super Kamehameha. After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons, Android 17 is later revived by the Dragon Balls along with everyone else on Earth while Hell Fighter 17 remains in Hell. 'Dragon Ball SF:' TBA ''Techniques'' and Special Abilities: 'Forms:' 'Super 17:' Super Android 17 is the result of Android 17 being brainwashed by Hell Fighter 17 created by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu and fusing with him in order to create this Super Android against the Z Fighters. After Super 17's defeat, while in Hell, Android 17 is revived back to life along with everyone else by the Dragon Balls apart from Hell Fighter 17. In Dragon Ball Ball SF, Android 17 is now shown to transform into Super Android 17 at will due to his previous merger against various threats on Earth. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Androids Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:DBGT Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Characters Category:Android 17 Category:Male Characters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Hybrids